The Saw Loving Duo
by AerisSerris
Summary: Izzy is extremely bored; it's not even funny. But things get more exciting as she bonds with Duncan over Saw II.


**I was thinking about something Izzy and Duncan would be interested in, and then I thought, 'Horror movies!' Anyways, enjoy, click the pretty review button that's just begging to be pushed, etcetera. **

**Main Pairing: Izzy/Duncan**

**Side Pairing(s): LeShawna/Tyler, Heather/DJ**

**Warning: Minor spoilers for **_**Saw **_**movies.**

**Disclaimer: There is no way in heck I will ever own TDI. Now I will cry silently in a corner. Wah. **

_**--**_

Izzy walked around the beautiful hotel of Playa Des Losers in utter 'fudunkiness', or, in translation, boredom. The one thing that had been tempting to do was jump onto the roof and scream that LeShawna and Tyler were making out in the kitchen, but she did that yesterday. Oof, Izzy still had bruises. And whoever said that those nails _weren't _meant for combat training?

Heather sat tanning by the pool, her gray sunglasses extended over the equally cold gray eyes. Through the lens, Izzy could see her gaze watching the others, as though thinking of some new cruel trick. DJ sat beside her, petting Bunny.

Izzy never would've guessed that DJ would admit feelings for Heather. She thought it was crazy, and she was the alledgedly insane one!

Finally deciding that there was nothing to be seen by the pool, Izzy trailed inside. "I'm boooorrrreeeedddd." She whined sadly. Izzy whimpered until she heard the one thing that always calmed her down; a horror movie.

Peaking around the next corner, Izzy saw Duncan watching one of the crazy girl's favorite movies, _Saw II_. Duncan was watching with great interest, and Izzy could just imagine the teal eyes wide in happiness as Michael had to cut out his own eyes to save his life.

"Hi Duncan!" Izzy plopped onto the couch beside him, the punk jumping a little.

"Good God, Izzy! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Duncan muttered. Izzy shrugged.

"Sorry."

"Whatever." Juvie Boy, as Izzy sometimes called him, shrugged and resumed watching the movie. Izzy too watched with great interest.

"No, no, noooooo!" Screamed Michael on the screen as the Death-Mask closed. A trail of blood fell from his mouth. Instantly, Duncan and Izzy laughed.

"That's awesome, I always love that part!" Duncan snickered, his eyes wet from tears of humor.

"I know, right? My great-great uncle Joe - or maybe my aunt Susan, I never remember - loves these movies, and let me borrow them! I love where that guy has to saw off his own leg in the first one!"

"God, that was friggin' awesome!" Duncan agreed, and the two knuckle-bumped.

The movie rolled on, soon coming to the part where the eight 'contestants' discovered the tape recording of Jigsaw's voice, telling them their 'game'.

"We shouldn't let Chris get anywhere near this movie; I don't wanna think about the ideas that man would get." Duncan stated, as the man in the tie got his brain shot out through the door.

"He'd find a way to make these challenges even worse." Izzy replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Soon, they came to the scene where Obi had to go into the oven to get the medicines for the nerval poison in traveling through their bodies. Obi grabbed the one attached to the chain, and the door closed, fire starting.

"Chef would love that. He'd think of it as 'Obi-Surprise'." Said Izzy. Duncan snickered.

"No doubt about that." 

"He's such a monkey-wart sometimes!" Duncan raised the unibrow.

"A monkey-wart?"

"You know, a total jerk!" Izzy stated in surprise. Why did no one ever understand her genius?

"Right..." The two turned back to the screen. Obi's hand pressed against the door of the oven, the fire finally doing its job of killing it.

"I remember when my cousin George tried to stuff someone into the oven. He was way too fond of _Hansel and Gretal_." Izzy thought aloud.

"No wonder you've got such a messed-up head. It's kind of cute, though." Duncan chuckled.

"Aww, thanks! You're pretty cute, too." The crazy girl growled playfully.

They now reached the scene where Amanda was pushed into the pit of needles. Duncan and Izzy groaned.

"Oh God, that's painful."

"No doubt. My cousin's cousin's sister got pushed into a bunch of needles. She's still in the hospital."

"I'm sorry." Said Duncan with uncharacteristic sympathy in his eyes. Izzy smiled.

"Don't worry, she's awfully tough. She'll live."

Amanda emerged from the pit, throwing the key to Xavier's feet and climbing out. Daniel, the cop's son, pulled needles from her, wincing when she groaned in pain.

"I wouldn't want to do that. At all. Ever." Duncan muttered, as the bodies began to pile up. Soon, Daniel's father came to the house, only to realize that the recordings of the 'contestent's' agony wasn't live. Amanda turned out to be working for Jigsaw, and locked the father inside the bathroom forever.

Duncan stood up and stretched, his bowl of popcorn empty. "Well, that was okay." Looking at Izzy, he added, "You wanna watch another one tomorrow?"

"Same time?"

"Yep."

"Count me in!" Izzy gave Duncan a kiss on the lips, then bounced away, and leaving the punk with an uncharacteristically bright patch of pink on his cheeks.

_**--**_

**I hope you all enjoyed the story! I can totally see Duncan and Izzy bonding over blood and gore. **

**~AerisSerris**


End file.
